1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle, and more particularly to a tool handle for an exchangeable screwdriver.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional exchangeable screwdriver in accordance with the prior art comprises a tool handle and a tool shank. The tool handle has an open cavity for receiving one end of the tool shank. The other end of the tool shank is an actuating portion for actuating a screw. The middle of the tool shank has two projections symmetrically extending therefrom. The tool handle has two slots symmetrically extending from the cavity for engaging the middle of the tool shank. Therefore the tool shank is retained to prevent rotation relative to the tool handle. The tool shank is free to be detached from the tool handle to change the different tool shank. The conventional tool handle does not avoid the axial movement of the tool shank. When operating the conventional exchangeable screwdriver, the tool shank is possible to slide out. It is inconvenient for usage and maybe dangerous for the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional tool handle.